Dreams?
by PsychoVamp16
Summary: Warning: Explicit content. Only read if you are 18 years or older! ONE SHOT! This inspired my story, Sacrifices. If you enjoy this please read Sacrifices, it is much better than this. R


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters from Inuyasha

A/N: Okay, so this is my first attempt at doing a lemon. Let me know what you think and if I get enough reviews I just might add more to the story :D.

Dreams?

Sesshomaru laid in his bed unable to sleep. His thoughts revolved around his brother's woman and he wondered greatly why she had saved Rin from the possessed Inuyahsa.

_This is so irritating! _He thought angrily pushing the miko to the back of his mind. _I don't need to think of that woman anymore._ He thought as he pulled his covers over his naked form and slid down into the bed. With one last thought about the miko he drifted to sleep.

"_Sesshomaru." The woman said seductively from behind the great demon lord. Sesshomaru turned and saw the miko girl, Kagome, looking at him with desire in her eyes. She walked over from where she was standing across the room to him. "Take me, My Lord." Kagome whispered as she moved up to kiss him._

_In a matter of seconds Sesshomaru had Kagome pinned under him on the bed with one of his hands exploring her outside of her odd kimono that she always wore. Their tongues were locked in a battle of dominance as Kagome pulled Sesshomaru's obi open._

_The Taiyoukai let out a growl of pleasure as the miko's hand disappeared into his hikkamas. Sesshomaru broke the kiss when he felt her small hand rap around his steadily growing member and let out a soft moan. "Kagome." He whispered as she began to move her hand over him. "Stop." he said as he pulled her hand out of his hikkamas._

"_What's wrong?" Kagome asked with a hurt look on her face._

"_Not yet." Sesshomaru replied as he moved to pull the miko's shirt off. When he did so he let out a growl of irritation her breasts were covered by something that should not have been there. With one quick flick Sesshomaru cut her bra off, revealing her beautiful 36C's to him._

_With his left hand he began to fondle her right breast. She let out a soft moan at the new sensation as Sesshomaru moved his tongue in circles around her left nipple, causing it to harden._

_Kagome moaned louder when he took her whole left breast into his mouth and began to suck and nibble on it._

_While Sesshomaru did this, switching between the breasts every so often, Kagome pulled her skirt and underwear off. When Sesshomaru realized this he moved down so that his head was between her legs. Slowly he began to explore every inch of her vagina with his tongue until he found her whole. She moaned rather loudly as he slipped his tongue inside of her._

_He moved his tongue around exploring the soft walls of her core and her moans grew louder. She let out an agitated cry when he pulled his tongue from her. He moved his mouth up until he could pull her clit into it. He began to suck on her enlarged clit causing it to swell even more. _

_When he could sense that she was not too far from cumming he took one of his clawed fingers and slid it deep inside of her. "Sesshomaru!" She moaned at the sudden intrusion. She moaned even more as he began to pump his finger in and out of her, moving faster as he felt her walls close in on his finger. Just as he knew she was cumming he nibbled on her clit causing her to scream out his name. He continued to pump his finger in and out of her at his demon speed until she came down from her first ever cum._

_When Sesshomaru was sure that she was finished he pulled his finger out of her and moved up and kissed her hungrily. She loved the way that her juices tasted on his tongue._

_Somewhere between the time Sesshomaru started to finger her and the time she came Sesshomaru had removed his hikkamas. Kagome realized this when she could feel his bare legs against hers. She moved her right hand down so that it grasped his cock._

_Sesshomaru broke the kiss with a growl of pleasure and Kagome looked down to see that her hand couldn't even fit around his penis. Not only was he thick, but he had to be at least thirteen inches long._

"_Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked as he grabbed her hand away from him and held it to her side. Kagome looked up from his massive size into his golden eyes that never really showed emotion. "Are you ready?" He asked when he knew he had her attention._

"_Yes." she moaned as she interlocked her fingers with his hair. "Take me."_

_Sesshomaru needed no more invitation as he lowered himself so that the head of his cock was at her entrance. He pushed softly causing the tip of his head to enter her and Kagome let out a soft cry of pain. Slowly Sesshomaru pushed a bit more of himself into her. He did this repeatedly until he hit her cervix. He looked down and saw that he still had at least five inches out of her._

_He sighed and pulled himself out until all that was left inside of her was his head. "This will hurt, are you sure you want to continue?" he asked her permission with desperation in his voice. He was barely holding his inner beast at bay and he didn't know what would happen if he let it out before he was ready._

"_I don't care. Please. I want you! All of you!" She cried out as she pushed her hips up to him._

_That was all it took for Sesshomaru to lose to his inner beast. He slammed all the way into her breaking through her cervix. She cried in pain as Sesshomaru pulled out of her again. It only took her a few moments to get used to the vast size of Sesshomaru and his speed. Soon she was screaming in pleasure and begging him to move faster and thrust into her harder._

"_Please...harder....faster!" Kagome begged when she came close to cumming and Sesshomaru slowed his pace down._

_Sesshomaru growled as he pulled out of her. "No!" Kagome begged as he moved away from her. She reached for him._

"_Turn over." he commanded as his red eyes met her light brown ones. Then she knew what was going on, he wanted to have her from a different position._

_She smiled as she turned over and got in the doggy style position. Sesshomaru climbed over her and grabbed her hips. He positioned his head at her entrance and pulled her hips back on him with a groan of pleasure at the new angle. She was so tight on his large member, it felt amazing and his beast was enjoying it more than him._

_It didn't take long for him to reach his demon speed and the room was filled with Kagome's moans and Sesshomaru's growls of pleasure._

_After a few moments of this Kagome was at her breaking point. Her body began to shake as Sesshomaru thrust into her with more force than before. _

_Sesshomaru growled as Kagome's walls tightened on him and he knew that he too was not far from cumming. He moved Kagome's hair off of her neck when she threw her head back when she reached the peek of her pleasure. _

_He felt as his member began to pulse and swell inside of Kagome and the first of his seed flowed out of him into Kagome. His fangs elongated and he bit into her neck marking her as his for the rest of eternity._

_Kagome cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure as his fangs pierced her skin where he neck met her shoulder and as spurt after spurt of his seed flowed into her body._

Sesshomaru awoke with a jerk. He opened his eyes and pulled the blanket off of him. He sighed as he stood. _Why would I have a dream like that?_ He asked himself as he looked down at his erect penis. He felt a great need of release as he walked to his personal hot spring.

He lowered himself into the water with a sigh. _Why? _He asked again as he wrapped his hand around his dick and began to pump.

_I must have that miko as mine! _He thought as he came with a loud moan.

A/N: Well, tell me what you think. If you like it I might add something to it. I would change a few things in order to fit the story I have in my mind.

PsychoVamp16


End file.
